powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep14: "The Born-Again Identity"
Chpt7 Ep14: "The Born-Again Identity" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A sleep-deprived Kurt is frantically running down railroad tracks and into an alleyway, and a drug dealer tells him to go away. Lucifer appears to Kurt, continuing his tormented hallucinations towards him. Dealer What the hell did you take, anyway? Kurt Nothing. Dealer Come on. Lucifer the Dealer No, he's telling the truth. Burned through that last beer hours ago. Kurt Come on, Kurt. Tell the nice tweaker. You'd be sleeping by now if the devil would just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan. Chasing you all the way to... Where the hell are we? Kurt his face in his hands Gah! I just need some rest. Lucifer Hey. Kurt. Try the hand scar. Kurt You stay away from me! Dealer Whoa, man! How many hours have you been up, anyway? Lucifer Four. Oh. Wait. at his imaginary watch on his wrist Scratch that. Five. Kurt gets to his feet and starts to walk away. Dealer Hey, hold up! Hold up! Kurt turns around. Dealer You want to knock out? I can give you a knock out. Moments later, Kurt and the Dealer are in the front seats of a car. The dealer is passed out from a drug, but Kurt is still awake and trying to shut his eyes. Then something shatters the windshield, spraying glass over Kurt. He startles and gets out of the car. A pipe is protruding through the shattered windshield, but when Kurt looks again, the windshield is intact. Lucifer appears behind Kurt. Lucifer and making hand motions Ooooh good morning to you, gooood morning to you! Kurt starts running the other way. Lucifer and making hand motions Our day is beginning, so good morning to you! Oh, come on Kurt, I thought you liked my singing! Moments later Lucifer is now walking just behind Kurt. Kurt is breathing heavily and blinking rapidly. Lucifer Pills? You do get that you're just bringing free drugs to the party, right? I am inside you, Kurt! Kurt, what's the longest a normal human being has ever gone without sleep? 11 days. chuckles Hey. You always wanted to be normal, Kurt! Kurt fastens his pace to run away from Lucifer. Lucifer If you were, you'll be dead in a week! As Kurt tries to run to the other side of a street, he then gets hit by a car, sending him up onto the windshield, over the car and to the ground. Lucifer Ooohh! That's gotta hurt. Hours later, Hunter arrives at the hospital and asks to see his "brother", a doctor, Dr. Kadinsky, explains that Kurt was hit by a car and started having a psychotic episode and is locked up on their psychiatric floor. They are observing him so that they can determine how to treat him, and Hunter tells Kadinsky that the non-sleep thing is new. Kadinsky takes Hunter to see Kurt, who is resisting the sedatives. Kurt is still seeing Lucifer in his room. Hunter finally gets to see him and tells him that he'll get him real help. Kurt isn't convinced, reminding him that no one else would bother helping them, and tells Hunter not to bother because there's no hope in getting rid of his hallucinatins. Hunter denies and to not give up and tells him he'll find something or someone that can help him. Back at the motel, Hunter calls everyone that he can to find help using Bobby's journal. He has no luck and goes to get a beer, and a light wind blows the card of Mackey's Taxidermy Shop out of the journal. After a moment, Hunter leaves a message at the shop's answering machine. Lucifer continues to haunt Kurt, who meets with Kadinsky. The doctor informs him that he is preparing Kurt for torture and then transforms into Lucifer, who reminds him that the locked ward is just like the cage they spent together in Hell. That night, Kurt tries to eat but then sees maggots crawling in his food. As he throws it on the floor, they disappear. He looks up and sees a female patient look at him briefly before walking away. Mackey finally calls Hunter back and says that he's heard of a man named Emanuel Allen who roams around healing people. The hunter figured that Emanuel was a monster and called the healer's wife, Daphne. She told Mackey that Emanuel would see him, and Emanuel came to see him, bypassing all of his tests and traps. Emanuel healed Mackey's injured right eye and tells Hunter that he's convinced the man is real. The following day, the girl who saw Kurt is once again by his doorway. She holds out a chocolate bar to Kurt and introduces herself as Marin. Kurt thanks her for it. Right after she leaves, Lucifer once again continues his torment to Kurt. Hunter goes to Daphne's home and asks for Emanuel. A man greets him at the door and says that Daphne is resting. However, Hunter sees Daphne tied up through the livining room window and the man reveals that he's a Demon and attacks. Hunter You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands-off memo? Demon laughs Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. The Demon paces towards him. Hunter quickly takes out the Demon kill knife and stabs him with it. The Demon yells and sizzling light flashes from his eyes and mouth as it dies. Hunter pushes the Demon down the stairs as he withdraws his knife. A man is standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hunter stares in shock. It's Castiel. Moments later, Emmanuel/Castiel is removing the gag and ropes binding Daphne. Emmanuel/Castiel Did that creature hurt you? Daphne I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you. Emmanuel/Castiel It's okay. Hunter Hi, I'm Emmanuel. Emmanuel/Castiel holds out his hand and Hunter shakes it. Hunter Hunter. I'm...Hunter. Emmanuel/Castiel Thank you for protecting my wife. Hunter Your wife? Oh, right. Emmanuel/Castiel I saw his face. His real face. Hunter He was a Demon. Emmanuel/Castiel A Demon walked the Earth? Hunter Demons. Whackloads of them. You don't know about...? Daphne Emmanuel/Castiel You saw the demon's true face? Hunter Emmanuel has very special gifts. Hunter Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up. Emmanuel/Castiel I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue? Hunter It's a friend of mine. At the psych ward, Lucifer continues to torment Kurt who just staring out the window. Lucifer lights a firecracker and tosses it to the floor. Kurt flinches. Lucifer You know, you're actually keeping it together better than I thought. Kind of... the way someone pinned under a bus keeps it together. Kurt None...of this...is real. Lucifer And yet, you know what really sucks? another firecracker It doesn't really matter. Because I won. Your madness won. I mean, look at you. It's hard to believe you were the guy that saved the world once. Kurt heads to his bed and lies down trying to sleep. Lucifer lights another firecracker and laughs as Kurt flinches. As Hunter and Emanuel/Castiel are heading to the hospital where Kurt is in, he asks about who Daphne is. Emanuel explains that she was out hiking when she stumbled across him, naked and confused and wandering in the woods. She claimed that God led her to him, and Emanuel has no memories of his life before that. However, he says that he doesn't feel like he might have been a bad person. Marin comes to see Kurt, who is now still struggling to stay awake. She leaves him a stolen candy bar and starts to go, and Kurt invites her to stay and share. Marin accepts and says that she's been there five weeks. He notices the bandages on her neck and asks what the matter is, and Marin tells him that she feels depressed and suicidal, and wants everything to be over. Kurt expresses how sorry he feels for her. She then asks about Kurt and he admits that a voice in his head is keeping him awake, and Marin says that she hears a voice as well. Kurt notices on her burns, asking if the voice made her harm herself, and Marin insists that her dead brother was the one who set the tried to harm her and set fires and wants her to kill herself to be with him, or he'll do it for her. Emanuel asks about Kurt's problem and says that he can cure spiritual illnesses as well as physical ones. He realizes that Hunter is angry and that the person responsible for Kurt's current condition betrayed him, and senses that he's killed a lot of people. Looking at Emanuel, Hunter says that he thought that the person responsible is dead. He mentions Castiel by name and says that he's having trouble dealing with it, and Emanuel assures him that he's only human. He doesn't respond to the name "Cass" other than to say that it's unusual. The next morning, Hunter stops at a convenience store to make a call on his cell phone and has Emanuel wait in the car. Inside, a Demon attacks him out of nowhere and he manages to kill it with the knife. His phone gets crushed in the fight, and two more demons come at Hunter. They attack him and Hunter drops the knife, but someone comes in, stabs one, and the other flees. However, a surprised Hunter realizes that it's Meg, not Emanuel. Meg explains that she has been tracking down Emanuel and was surprised to discover that he looks like Castiel. Hunter tells her not to give anything away and Meg admits that she's still not on good terms with Crowley. She promises to dispose of Crowley, but admits that right now there's a price on her head and she needs allies. Hunter isn't interested, figuring that Meg wants to use Emanuel, but she figures that it's in their best interests to work together. Hunter agrees but says that they're going to Kurt's first. He then asks for his knife back. Outside, Emanuel recognizes Meg as a Demon but Hunter tells him that she's a friend of sorts. She hints that she's met Emanuel before and starts flirting with him, and Hunter gets them back on the road. Back at the hospital, Kurt approaches Marin in the hall, apologizes for upsetting her, and asks her about the fire. He assures her that he believes she didn't start it, and offers to help her deal with her brother. Lucifer watches, smirking, as Kurt asks Marin about her brother. She explains that he died a year ago and only she can hear him, and she feels chills when he manifests. When Kurt says that it must have felt good to hear her dead brother at first, Marin admits that she missed him and it felt good, but then her brother started to get mad and yell at her. Kurt says that he can banish the ghost and that Marin has to trust him because it's her only chance. Marin shows him a string bracelet that her brother gave her, that he bled on, and Kurt asks if she has a lighter. On the road, Meg and Hunter travel in silence and Emanuel finally asks if there's something he should know. But they insist that they don't. Marin returns with a lighter that she stole from the orderly, and Kurt creates a circle of salt. Lucifer blows it away, but when he looks again, it's still intact. Kurt tells Marin that she will have to do it on her own. Once she puts together the circle, Kurt gets into it with her. The ghost of her brother appears and throwing stuff in the room. He begs her not to do it, but Marin says that she has to. Kurt takes the bracelet and burns it and the spirit vanishes, finally putting her brother to rest. She thanks him for what he did for her and leaves, just as the orderlies arrive and sedate him. Later, Kurt wakes up and Kadinsky examines him. Dr Kadinsky shining a flashlight in Kurt’s face. Lucifer is now standing behind Dr Kadinsky. Dr Kadinsky Kurt? How you feeling now? Lucifer His soul is broken, Doc. Can you give him a pill? Dr Kadinsky I can't give you any more medication. The potential for overdose is too great. Kurt looks at his fingernails, which are bloody. Dr Kadinsky We need to talk about surgical solutions. Kurt Surgical? Lucifer Ooh. Lobotomy? Dr Kadinsky It's okay. We're not talking lobotomy here. Lucifer Darn. Dr Kadinsky Kurt. Are you with me? Kurt? Kurt then passes out. Hunter, Emanuel, and Meg arrive outside the hospital and discover that demons have surrounded the building. Emanuel and Meg both wonder what Hunter plans to do, and Hunter pulls Meg off to the side. She wants to tell Emanuel who he really is, even though they don't know how he will react. Emanuel hears them and comes over, and Meg goes ahead and tells him that he's an angel. Emanuel wonders why they wouldn't tell him that. But Hunter says that being an angel is bloody and corrupt. When Meg says that Hunter and Emanuel used to be friends, Emanuel admits that he doesn't remember Hunter. Meg tells him to smite every Demon in the parking lot, but Emanuel says that he doesn't remember how. He finally agrees to try, but Hunter doesn't think it will work out well. Emmanuel/Castiel walks towards the hospital emergency entrance. Demon Hey, I know you. You're dead. Emmanuel/Castiel Yes, I've heard. Emmanuel/Castiel then puts a hand on the Demon’s head and the screams as white light streams from his face. Emmanuel/Castiel starts to get memories back to his time as Castiel in Chpt4 Ep1: Lazarus Rising, when he first made his presence to Hunter and Kurt. Emmanuel/Castiel smites two demons simultaneously with a hand to each of their faces. His flashbacks continue - of him helping Hunter in the past, then breaking the wall in Kurt's head and being handed a jar of blood by CROWLEY to open Purgatory. Castiel flashback from Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old" I'm sorry, Hunter. Meg That's my boy. One of the demons tries to run away, but Emmanuel/Castiel appears right in front of him. Emmanuel/Castiel I don't think running will save you. Emmanuel/Castiel puts a hand to the Demon’s head and smites him. Hunter and Meg walk up behind Emmanuel/Castiel. Meg That was beautiful, Clarence. Hunter Cas? Castiel I remember you. Castiel turns to face Hunter. Castiel I remember everything. Hunter and Meg stare at Cas for a few seconds. Castiel continues What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me? Hunter Because Kurt is dying in there. Castiel Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here. Castiel walks away. Hunter No, Cas. Cas! Meg You stay here. after him Cas! Inside, one of the orderlies takes Kurt to a treatment theater and explains that they're going to perform electroshock therapy. He then turns the device up to full and puts the headpiece on him, and reveals that he's a Demon. Castiel is walking away from the hospital, with Hunter close behind him. Hunter If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time. Castiel Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth? Castiel stops and turns to face Hunter. Castiel We didn't part friends, Hunter. Hunter So what? Castiel I deserved to die. Now, I can't possibly fix it... So why did I even walk out of that river? Hunter Maybe to fix it. Hold on. Hunter opens the trunk of the car and takes out Castiel’s trenchcoat. He holds it out to Castiel. Meanwhile, Kurt is strapped to the bed and shaking from electric shocks. As the orderly turns towards the electroshock machine to increase the voltage, Castiel has now appeared there. Castiel puts a palm on the orderly's head to smite him. He falls to the ground with his eyes burnt out. Castiel turns off the electroshock machine and takes away the electrodes on Kurt’s head and the mouth guard. Castiel I should never have broken your wall, Kurt. I'm here to make it right. Castiel touches Kurt’s head to heal the wall inside him, but Kurt still doesn’t look better. Kurt sees Lucifer in Castiel’s place. Kurt No, you're not real. Castiel Oh, no. Kurt... I'm so sorry. Moments later, Lucifer is sitting in a chair next to Kurt’s bed, holding the book “Three Little Pigs”. Lucifer I see that third little pig was smart. Went out and got some bricks. Hunter and Castiel are standing in the room. The chair next to Kurt’s bed is empty. Hunter What the hell do you mean you can't fix it? Castiel I mean there's nothing left to heal. Hunter Why not? Castiel Because the wall inside his mind crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now. Hunter So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out? Castiel I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. and realizes But I may be able to transfer it. Hunter Transfer? Castiel Yes, it would get Kurt back on his feet. Castiel sits on the bed close to Kurt. Castiel It's better this way. I'll be fine. Kurt flinches. Hunter Wait, Cas, what are you doing?! Castiel Now, Kurt... Lucifer/Castiel simoultaniously This may hurt. And if I can't tell you again... Castiel ...I'm sorry I ever did this to you. Castiel puts a hand on Kurt’s head. Kurt groans in pain and his face and eyes glow red. He draws the red veins of energy from his head then up Castiel’s arm and face, his eyes glow red. Kurt has now snap back to normal and groans and gasps for breath. Hunter Kurt?! Hunter rushes around the bed to the other side. Kurt Hunter! Hunter Kurt, you're okay! Kurt Cas? Cas, is that you? Castiel sees Lucifer on the bed in Kurt’s place. Lucifer Hello... brother. Castiel stands up and backs away in horror. Kurt and Hunter look at each other. Lucifer laughs. Moments later Kurt and Hunter are leaving the hospital. Kurt I don't know man. I mean, we can't just leave him. Hunter Well, we can't bring him with us. Everything on the planet's out for us, okay? Castiel is sitting sadly on the edge of a bed, dressed in white hospital clothes. Hunter Word gets out, we can't protect him. Not really. This is safer for him. Hunter and Kurt stop at the driver’s and passenger doors of the car and talk over the car. Hunter Every Demon who knows about Cas is dead. Kurt Not everyone. Look, Hunter, this whole "enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing feels kind of like a Demon deal. Hunter It's not a deal. It's – Kurt It's what? Hunter Mutually assured destruction. Look, man, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have much friends left. Most of our friends are dead. Hunter gets into the car followed by Kurt. Meanwhile, Meg meets with Kadinsky and convinces him that he should hire her as a nurse at the hospital to aid Castiel by his bedside. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse